


Bitter Love

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: (aka a Moment Between Friends)





	Bitter Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): friendship + Sirius and Lily (platonic)

(seventh year)

’ _You love him?’ he asked her in disbelief._

’ _Yes,’ her eyes held the tears of regret she’d been feeling since the night before._

’ _Does he know?’_

’ _No,’ she laughed bitterly. ‘I don’t think he’d care at this point.’_

’ _He loves you too,’ the boy admitted, ‘he just might not realise it yet.’_

’ _I’m not sure he does, Sirius.’ Her voice held a certain vulnerability that had once been saved for another dark-haired boy. ‘And that might break me.’_

’ _James loves you, Lily,’ he said with a tone of finality. ‘You just have to show him you love him too.’_


End file.
